1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to vehicles and to acceleration of vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Persons outside of a vehicle may want or need to know when the vehicle accelerates. This can be important for a variety of reasons, including safety, curiosity, and entertainment.
However, it can be difficult for persons outside of the vehicle to quickly know when the vehicle has accelerated and by how much. For example, it can be very difficult for a person that lies in the path of an accelerating vehicle to quickly perceive that the vehicle is accelerating, even when the vehicle can be seen. It can also be difficult to quickly perceive that a vehicle is accelerating when it is dark. The acceleration status of vehicles in a race can also be difficult to perceive and quantify.
A solution to these problems is therefore needed.